Nephilim
by Kelsey Masiker
Summary: "The Nephilim were the offspring of the "sons of God" and the "daughters of men" according to Genesis 6:4; and giants who inhabited Canaan according to Numbers 13:33. A similar biblical Hebrew word with different vowel-sounds is used in Ezekiel 32:27 to refer to dead Philistine warriors." [Nephilim/Castiel's Daughter/OC Fic/Some Mature Language/Some Mature Situations]


Hard rain poured onto the roof of the diner, reverberating the sound within as if it were made of flimsy metal, such as aluminium or tin. It was warm inside the diner, and various delicious smells wafted from the kitchen. Neph could smell her hamburger grilling, and her stomach rumbled in anticipation. She hadn't eaten a bite of anything in nearly two weeks, and the gnawing sensation was growing annoying, very swiftly.  
Ding ding!  
The bell on the door rang, signalling someone else had come inside to eat. It rang twice more, and the second time, a pungent, repulsing, familiar, smell attacked Neph's nostrils. She slowly turned her body to see who entered.  
They were all men. The first male was very tall, and had moppy brown hair that hung to his neck. He was lanky-seeming, but the veins on his arms bulged to show strong muscles. The second was shorter than the first, and seemed to pose himself like a drill sergeant. He had shorter, lighter hair, and lighter skin, too. He also had the same bulging muscles. The two had very similar traits; especially the color of their hazel eyes. they had to be brothers. The third man was… him.  
Anger roaring hot as a fire spread though Neph's veins, not figuratively. It physically pained her to be angry; that was at least the last angelic part of her still shining through Now, she ignored the agony and wasted no time in jumping out of her seat and storming over to the third 'man' in a trenchcoat.  
He looked at her just in time as she forcibly grabbed the collar of his coat and threw him hard against the nearest wall.  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Neph snarled.  
Castiel blinked in sheer surprise, and then a look of remorse plastered itself on his face.  
The second male aforementioned lunged forward, grabbing onto her arm in a futile attempt to pry her off of his friend.  
She whipped her head around, her irises glowing a fluorescent bright blue with angelic power, but her sclera clouding black with demonic essence. Instantaneously, he let go, looking all the while confused and almost scared. Nervous, perhaps.  
A dark chuckle came from the back of her throat, and she turned her head to Castiel once more.  
"Why don't you go ahead and confess your sin, father?"

~*~

Castiel felt guilty as Dean, Sam, and Neph's stares seemed to pierce right through him. He had not yet become accustomed to these humane emotions, furthermore, he had no idea how to explain this predicament to either party. So he chose to remain silent.  
"Hmph," Neph grunted, releasing her steely grip on her father.  
Castiel smooth out the collar of his trenchcoat and kept his gaze downcast as Neph took the responsibility of explaining onto herself.  
"My name is Neph, and this douchebag is my father," she introduced rudely. "I can only assume by the annoying radio in my head that you're the Winchester brothers. Right?"  
"Yeah. I'm Sam, and that's Dean," the tall man replied with a few moments of hesitation.  
"Hn. So pleased to meet you."  
She turned back to Castiel, her sclera beginning to cloud over with darkness again.  
"So, what the hell are you doing here, daddy-o?"  
"We're on our way to… a shelter."  
"Why?" She questioned.  
"Perhaps… If we sit down, I can explain."  
"You have a lot to explain," she said coldly. "Over a thousand years worth of things to explain."  
Castiel mutely noded and turned to the brothers.  
"What?" Dean said, "I'm not gonna sit by her."  
"Can't stand the smell of sulfur and flowers?" Neph jibed.  
"Is that what you smell like?" Dean smirked.  
"Better than you, pretty boy. At least I shower."  
Dean rolled his eyes and he and his little brother went to sit down at a separate table. Neph got her food from the kitchen and sat in a booth. Castiel awkwardly slid into the seat opposite of her.  
"Shoot," she said, taking a big bite of cheeseburger.  
Castiel definitely seemed trouble; seemed at a loss for words. He didn't know how to say it gently, so after a few minutes of silence, he just said it bluntly.  
"I've lost my grace."  
Neph immediately looked surprised, and then laid her head down on the table, seemingly quaking.  
"Nephilim?" Castiel called, genuine worry evident in his voice.  
Neph lolled her head to the side so Castiel could hear her giggling. He furrowed his brow in confusion and slight irritation. Why is she amused? He thought. Suddenly, she deadpanned.  
"Did it hurt? To be cast out of your home?"  
"Of course."  
An angry smile spread back onto her face.  
"I have no sympathy for you, Castiel."  
Cas sighed, "I did not expect you to. And I believe that you have some explaining to do, also."  
She took another big bite out of her cheeseburger, "Hmm?"  
"Why do you reek of sulfur?" He growled, obvious disgust in his tone.  
Neph's smile never left her face, even as she grew very annoyed with his tone, as she proceeded to explain.  
"I have the healing capabilities of a human, not an angel. When i was so rudely thrown from the Pearly Gates, I was weak."  
Castiel nodded, only to signify that he was listening.  
"Weakness and blood attract demons, as you know. They swarmed me, and…" She trailed off, her eyes searching the span of the table.  
"And?" Castiel prompted his daughter.  
"And they did things to me. The worst, the most powerful one possessed me. But I had a… burst of strength. I suppressed her, and harnessed her power. So I guess that I'm a Daeva now, hm? Time to change my name?"  
Castiel kept a steady gaze on his daughter, waves of anguish crashing within him. He didn't know what to do with these emotions. He certainly had felt these feelings before, but never to this magnitude. His throat felt dry. His fingers trembled. He was upset. He was angry. Angry at the demons, the angels, and himself, even.  
Neph tilted her head, trying to read his emotions.  
"Don't get all sentimental," she groused, stooping her head down to eat more food.  
Castiel simply watched her as she silently and quickly ate. He waited to speak until he was sure his voice wouldn't fail.  
"Will you come to the army bunker with us?"  
Neph's eyebrow shot up, "Are you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"I don't need you, Castiel. Or your companions."  
"I didn't say you did," he reasoned, "But you require basic human necessities. We have those, for free, Nephilim."  
She rolled her eyes, "I can go without eating. I don't need your help now."  
Castiel's eyes shut at the last inflection of her voice. She sounded hurt. Betrayed. Which, in all truth, she was… But Castiel wasn't really prepared to deal with teenage angst.  
"Please?" He asked quietly.  
Nephilim went silent, eyeing him.  
"You must be pretty useless if you're lodging with humans," she remarked, avoiding the question for now. "Are your wings gone?"  
Cas nodded, "Are yours?"  
She nodded as well.  
"Wonderful old Michael chopped them off when he threw me down. Then the demons made sure they weren't going to come back."  
Castiel frowned, "Does it still hurt?"  
"It always will. Physically, still yes because of little Daphne inside of me. She's still kicking up embers."  
"I'm sorry."  
"No, you're not. You just want me to come with you."  
"I do want you to come with me, Nephilim. And I am truly sorry."  
They looked into each others eyes for a few moments.  
"One week," Neph finally said.  
Castiel gave a small smile. "Thank you. I will make this up to you, Nephilim," he said in an earnest tone.  
He got up and went to speak with Dean and Sam, and Nephilim sunk down into her seat.  
All she ever wanted was her father. To impress him. To be loved by him. But she did not impress him. He did not love her. She could not trust him. But, for whatever reason her tainted and confused mind could come up with, she wanted to try.


End file.
